Gone
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: An extra little bit to add to the end of the episode Meridian. JackSam friendship Romance. And of course angst.


A/N#1: I just watched the episode where Daniel dies/ascends **MERIDIAN SPOILER! SORRY! OMG WHAT?!111oneone?** and felt more was needed at the end.

A/N#2: And I just found this half-started story of mine on an old floppy disc while saving my homework! Decided I liked what I had started. Now, I finish while I should be doing unit 4 of ENG12 devious laughter Feel special.

A little One-shot story with a Jack/Sam romance/friendship pairing. Three cheers for _ANGST_ everyone! HUZZAH! HUZZAH! HUZZAH!

SG-1 and its characters are not (sadly) mine. MGM or SCI FI or whomever owns its right. And I am NOT making money off of this. Though if Joseph Mallozzi and the other (brilliant) SG1 writers/director/producers would like to give me money for this, simply email me Joe! I've got to thank you for the black eye you gave me at AnimeExpo'03. But I digress...

**Gone **

The white light still was imprinted in her eyes, causing spots to follow wherever she looked. She squeezed her eyes shut, to try and stop the flow of tears. To stop the images from whipping around the inside of her skull. To stop the emotions and thoughts threatening to make her head split in two.

"He's gone." She softly whispered.

It was too much to handle and it hit her like a jackhammer to the gut. As she really began to comprehend what had just happened she feared she might throw up. Her eyes swept the small group of people, finally landing on him.

Him.

This was all his fault! Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she looked at him in disbelief.

His dark brown eyes which usually made her heart beat a little bit faster were now full of grief and anguish as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sam..."

Sam squeezed her eyes closed again.

"Don't..." she whispered through clenched teeth. She quickly turned on her heels and walked out.

Jack stood silently as Sam's near-run footfalls became quieter. He ground his palms into his eyes and then looked helplessly at his group of stricken friends.

"Go after her son."

Jack looked at Hammond in surprise, then to Jacob. Jacob gave a small nod. It was all he need as he hurried down the corridor.

It was now 30 minutes later and he had checked everywhere. Her car was still here; she wasn't in her office. How had she gotten away from him so quickly? He had left only seconds after her! _Probably because she didn't **want** you to follow her_ his mind interjected helpfully. He gritted his teeth at that thought. He had one last place to check.

He slowly walked up to the grey, unremarkable door

"Dr. Daniel Jackson" it simply stated.

He slowly pushed the heavy steel door open; it swung silently on well-greased hinges. Sam usually looked so virile and larger than life. Able to take anything that life through at her, but she now seemed impossibly tiny and fragile. Since when had her shoulders been so delicate? Her hands and wrist so dainty?

She was slumped over Daniel's desk, which was still covered with a slue of papers and odds and ends he had picked up over the past few missions. The selves were stacked beyond capacity with even more artifact and books. Everything about this roomed screamed Daniel. It still smelled like him. Or specifically like the smell of the old books that were in the office. A smell that after countless hours in here, Daniel had adopted as his own. Jack felt his throat close off so he turned his attention back to the frail frame of his major. His major. When Had she become his? _Around the same time she offered to arm-wrestle you. Or when she snuggled against you in Antarctica. _He took a step forward but halted when her cracked and muffled voice came out from under where her head was nested in her arms.

"Please don't sir."

There was no way he was going to let her shut him out. If she was angry, fine, but he was not going to have her hole herself up.

"Don't what Sam?"

Sam looked up, her blue eyes filled with tears, "Please just go sir."

Jack took another step forward, "No."

Sam looked at him incredulously, "No?" He could see the anger building up behind the unshed tears.

Jack took a deep breath, "Sam I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?!" Her eyes blazed with anger now. She stood up quickly. "He is gone!" She shouted accusingly. "And _you_ let him go and you're _sorry_?!" The tears filled up her eyes, "He is gone _Jack_," the formalities gone. "He's gone and Dad could have saved him. He could have, I know it. Why did you do it?" Her shoulders slumped, the fight and anger in her voice was replaced by heart-wrenching agony and suffering, "why? He...he could be back with us **right** **now** if you hadn't stopped him..." He voice broke and hitched as she spoke though her sobs, "Back and safe and alive."

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and Sam tried to twist out of his grasp but he held tight, "It is what he wanted Sam." She looked up at him and he felt his heart start to ache all over again. He gave a small smile, "And you know Daniel, once he has his mind set on something he won't take no for an answer."

"_Knew_ him you mean." Another tear slowly trekked its way down the planes of her face.

Jack brought one hand up to the side of her face and wiped away the fresh tears with his thumb, "no, I mean _know_. He's not dead, just...somewhere else. All...omnipotent and stuff." He felt his voice start to crack but continued on a bit more loudly. "So you know what that means..." Sam looked up at him questionly, "he has an excuse to be even more cryptic than usual." Sam laughed slightly but her eyes were still brimmed with pain.

He slowly drew her closer, "come here."

She resisted for all of half a second before she fell into his embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressed her face against his chest as a new round of sobs wracked her slight frame, "oh god, I miss him already Jack, I miss him _so_ much" she sobbed. Jack tightened his hold around her shoulders and stroked her hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and mumbled in to her hair, "I know Sam. I know. It'll be all right. I promise."

As the sobs subsided she pulled back and looked up at him with a sheepish look, "thank you sir."

Jack scowled, _so we're now back to sir_, "What for?"

She smiled slightly, "for being with me. Now."

Jack brought both his hands up to cup her face. Sam closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch, "You never have to thank me for that. There is no place I would rather be than with you right now."

Sam brought her hands up to his face and raised herself to her tiptoes. She laced her fingers at the base of his head and pulled him down, placing a kiss on his forehead, lips lingering for a moment. She drew her lips away from his skin, wrapped her arms around his neck and melted snugly against his body. Jack's protectively enclosed her waist with his arms, holding her as tightly as he could before he would encumber her breathing. She sighed and settled her head firmly in the crook of his neck. Maybe things would be all right after all.

**THE END**

_Aaaaand, fade to black. Yay! So what do you think? Too sappy? Not sappy enough? TELL ME! Reviews feed my muse. If reviews stop, I'll have to nourish it with raw hot-dog wieners. And that is never good. SAVE ME FROM THE WIENERS!_

-"I now have carnal knowledge of your face. Mmmm." Stargate Producer, Peter Deluise, voicing Jack's final thoughts, as he grins knowingly at Carter and eats his Oatmeal, during the Window of Opportunity commentary. Officially best line ever.


End file.
